


Messing With Tradition

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Neelix creates an unorthodox feast for Kathryn’s birthday. It is a celebration fraught with disaster and delight for our command couple.





	Messing With Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Mizvoy 2008. This was written after a certain gelatinous substance was mentioned in chat and that it would be making an appearance at your birthday celebrations. Many happy returns.

Standing outside the ready room, Chakotay glanced sideways at Tuvok and shrugged resignedly. He was met with a quirk of the Vulcan’s eyebrow – it was difficult not to sigh in return. Taking a deep breath, he rang the chime and heard a snappish, “Come” from the other side of the door. With loins girded, he entered, ready to do battle.

Kathryn looked up from her console and scowled. “Commander, what can I do for you?”

_‘What could she ‘do’ for him?’_ Chakotay almost groaned as a kaleidoscope of familiar fantasies tumbled through his mind. _Where to begin?_ However, being well practiced at sublimating these urges he merely smiled benignly, and took a seat at the desk opposite his captain.

“It’s the end of our shift, Kathryn, and I promised the Doctor that I wouldn’t let you work past eighteen hundred hours… especially today.”

Kathryn’s frown deepened and her eyes narrowed. “I suppose if I refuse, the Doctor is armed with a tranquilliser gun and programmed to shoot me on sight?”

Chakotay’s grin broadened with the mental picture of pith helmets, safari suits and Kathryn in the cross hairs, but then shook his head to dispel the image. “Hardly, but he won’t be pleased if you refuse and I, for one, could do without another of his lectures on how overworked, overburdened and undernourished you are. In fact, I think we would all appreciate your cooperation.” Her eyes widened at his bold reply, but before she could take him to task, he ploughed on. “It makes the command staff feel very guilty, which is bad enough, but a guilty Talaxian is not a pretty sight and it leads to… _you-know-what?”_

Realisation struck and her eyes widened in shock.

He nodded sagely. “Yes, ‘guilty Talaxian’ quickly becomes ‘depressed Talaxian’. Need I say more…?”

Kathryn shook her head as a ghost of a smile played around her lips and her frown lightened. She loved when he was in one of these moods, but she refused to let him see that she could be so easily charmed. Besides, she was enjoying this far too much to stop him now.

She gave him a wry look. “Oh, I think I have an inkling as to the outcome, Commander, but why don’t you enlighten me all the same?”

He almost laughed aloud at her look but knew he now had her on side. She seemed happy to play the game and he loved when she was in one of these moods.

He began, matter-of-factly. “Well… as you know, a depressed Talaxian means only one thing…” She raised her brow waiting for him to elaborate and, leaning forward, he laid his hands on the table for emphasis. “Yes… it means a horrifying array of leola root remedies. Our _worst_ nightmare At first, it’s only a taste here and a touch there, but then he starts lumping it into everything, in every known form… dried, shredded, puréed and your particular favourite… diced.” Kathryn grimaced. “As you’ll no doubt remember, the first meal to be massacred is breakfast. Who can forget oatmeal with leola bran, scrambled Porakan eggs stuffed with shredded leola root and, my all-time favourite, leola pancakes with leola soaked raspberries, drizzled with leola root coulis?” Leaning further forward, he spoke in a harsh whisper to emphasise the horror of the next item. “And then of course, there are his infamous and equally noxious, ‘better than coffee, coffee substitutes.’ Each one made lovingly with his home grown, roasted and ground leola root.”

Kathryn couldn’t stop her reaction. Over the years, she’d developed an uncontrollable and rather unattractive reflex response to the mere thought of that bitter sludge that Neelix insisted resembled her beloved Arabica coffee. Her mouth curled in distaste, her nostrils flared and her right eye twitched. It happened every time the ‘substitutes’ were mentioned.

Chakotay’s eyes glinted with humour as he watched her face contort. “See, it’s not only us who suffer. I won’t even begin to contemplate the lunches and dinners he’ll contaminate and pollute, but I think I should make special mention of the extra bitter, super strong and glutinously thick leola root tonic that he cooks up for those more recalcitrant crew… and captains.”

“Oh, he wouldn’t dare.”

Sniffing the air, Chakotay gave her a pointed look. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he has a brew on the boil already.” Quirking an eyebrow he stared at her, waiting for a reaction.

She was a trooper though. Astonishingly resilient, considering that the mere mention of leola root tonic had brought many meaner and tougher beings to their knees. Nevertheless, he should have realised that she wouldn’t openly admit to any sort of weakness or intimidation, even if it were in regard to the vilest tasting concoction known in four quadrants.

He tried one final scare tactic. “I haven’t, of course, mentioned the flow-on effect of all of this.”

She was having such a lovely time listening to all of this. Her mood had brightened and she was so glad he’d come to drag her away from work. What would she do without him? Not even wanting to think about that, her mouth twisted into a smile. She continued the game and asked. “And that would be?”

“A miserable and ravenously hungry crew. Morale drops lower than a Neethian cradlefish’s belly when they have to use their rations to replicate edible food. It leaves nothing for those extra little indulgences and, with everyone looking for cheap entertainment, the holodecks become overloaded, tempers begin to fray and people start lashing out…. That, of course, means the enforcement of disciplinary measures is required, which falls within the executive officer’s purview. Thus, most of _his_ time is taken up with counselling crew members with grievances or arbitrating disputes and he doesn’t have time to assist his Captain with her reports and logs.” Chakotay took a deep breath and barrelled on. “This unfortunate state of affairs means that the Captain finds herself snowed under with her duties and becomes overworked, overburdened and undernourished… And there we are, back at square one.”

Kathryn snapped the lid shut on her console and crossed her arms. Leaning back, she contemplated the man opposite. “Are you going to take a bow now? You should. That was an impressive performance. Mind you, you could have just asked me if I was finished and I would have told you that I was. We could be halfway through a glass of Sauvignon Blanc by now instead of wasting the last ten minutes on that informative, but rather florid diatribe.” The words were sharp, but her eyes were dancing with delight.

Chakotay grinned. He knew she’d get the last word but who was he to mess with tradition? His job was done. She was in a much better mood and, dare he say it, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Seeing her like this – happy and feisty – was something he loved. He stood and swept his arm towards the door. “In that case, Captain. Lead on.”

She baited him again as she sashayed past. “Ah, the story of our lives. I lead and you follow… I wonder if you always will?”

Chakotay didn’t answer. It was a hell of a question and he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure if she had intended it to be so biting, or if it was meant to be flirtatious, but it left him nowhere to go. His mind had gone blank and he couldn’t think of a witty comeback or teasing repartee that would disarm the loaded moment.

Kathryn turned to see what the problem was, only to find him staring at her with a strange expression, something between yearning and resignation.

She knew that look and frowned, cursing herself for opening this particular can of worms and then said before thinking. “Please, Chakotay, not tonight. Let’s just keep it simple.”

Noticing him flinch, Kathryn could have kicked herself. Turning away, she closed her eyes and berated herself silently. Damn it!

Rather than acknowledge the rebuke, however, Chakotay took a deep breath and smiled. It was his own stupid fault; he’d let his guard down and broken the unwritten rule. To save any embarrassment on either side, he changed the subject.

“Oh, before we go, Kathryn, I’ve got something for you.”

Feeling truly awful now, Kathryn opened her eyes and moved to his side, placing a gentle hand on his arm in lieu of an apology. He pulled his arm away slowly and Kathryn cursed herself again. She’d successfully spoiled the mood and desperately wanted to find her way back to the easy camaraderie of a few minutes ago. It had never her intention to hurt his feelings, but she’d managed to do it all the same.

Looking up at him, she hesitated only for a heartbeat, then smiled broadly and gave his arm a light whack. “Chakotay, I told you no presents.”

“You know I never listen.”

“So it seems.”

He knew what she was doing. They were going to ignore what had just happened and move on. He played along, as always. “It’s just a token, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“So they say.”

He handed her a small parcel. “Happy Birthday, Kathryn.”

She contemplated the package in her hand, and feeling the uncharacteristic burn of tears, swallowed past them. “I always say no presents, and you _always_ give me one.” She looked up at him. “I’d be terribly disappointed if you didn’t, you know?”

He laughed. “I know. Come on, open it quickly and then we’ll head down to the holodeck and get that other ordeal you complain about, but secretly enjoy, out of the way. As incentive, remember that bottle of Sauvignon Blanc chilling in my quarters.”

She nodded her head. “You know me far too well, Commander. I’m going to have to think of some way of surprising you before you get bored with me.”

He was tempted to say that he would never tire of her, ever, but thought better of it. She would only give him that exasperated look and he didn’t want to cause another awkward moment so he remained silent.

When he didn’t answer, Kathryn felt an intense wash of regret. It hit her like a body blow and she fumbled with the present, almost dropping it.

Chakotay’s hand darted out, and together they caught it before it hit the floor. Their hands were clasped around the small parcel and Kathryn didn’t want to let go, her heart aching at the thought that his silence meant that he was indeed growing weary of her. It was hardly surprising and it served her right. She constantly fobbed him off, as she’d done only minutes before, and often disregarded his overtures of friendship and more. It had become almost customary for her to do so, but she realised now how hurtful and arrogant it was on her part.

The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him and God knows she needed him and his support. Perhaps it was time to pay more heed to his feelings and give back a little of what he gave her. He was always there for her, taking care of her, even when she made it close to impossible. He was a good man. The very best and she was so lucky to have him.

With a bitter jolt, she corrected herself. She didn’t ‘have him’ at all. Foolishly, she’d made certain of that.

Slamming the lid on thoughts of what couldn’t be, she turned her attention to the small package in her hand. Chakotay drew his hand away from hers and she busied herself with opening the parcel, peeling back the beautiful paper to reveal the treasure within. Wrapped in tissue, was an intricately embossed leather bookmark with a small silver-dipped shell attached to one end. Lifting it from the paper, she ran her fingers over the delicate pattern and looking up she smiled. “It’s beautiful. You made it?”

He nodded, smiling in return, pleased that she liked it. “I did. The shell is from that planet where we found those fruit that looked like lemons but tasted like cheese cake.”

Kathryn laughed, remembering. They’d had a wonderful time on that shore leave. The planet had been lush and pristine, with an abundance of foodstuffs and raw materials. They’d combined their supply gathering with recreational leave and it had been a welcome respite after several months of lean times and a run of less than friendly encounters with the local Delta Quadrant inhabitants.

“Oh, I remember. You found the shell by that small lake. I was there.”

“Yes, you were.” He didn’t elaborate, but smiled as he took the wrapping paper and bookmark from her and placed them on the desk. “Time to go, before we have the Doctor hunting you down or Neelix sending out a search party.”

He ushered her out the door and they made their way to the lifts. Harry was in command for Beta shift and, as Kathryn said her goodnights, he smiled and wished her happy birthday. “Enjoy your party, Captain. Neelix has been talking of nothing else for a month.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and thanked him, and the rest of bridge staff who’d extended their best wishes. Stepping into the lift, they headed for deck six.

Chakotay noticed that Kathryn was standing a little closer than usual and, curious to see what she would do, he crooked his arm and offered it to her. It was an attempt at a truce of sorts and, much to his delight, she wove her arm through his, giving it a squeeze. The lift deposited them on deck six and together they strode up the corridor.

As they approached the doors of the holodeck, he loosened his grip on her arm. She seemed to enjoy the closeness; however, he knew she wasn’t in the habit of allowing the crew to see them in what could be interpreted as a clinch. On this occasion though, she surprised him by holding his arm tighter and refusing to let go.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and was pleasantly surprised to see a serene smile on her face. Tempted to ask what had prompted this change of behaviour, he decided not to question his good fortune and merely enjoy the moment. The doors hissed open and they walked into Kathryn’s party.

“Captain, Captain…!” Neelix bustled towards them, flapping and waving madly. The excitement had turned his spots a ruddier shade of brown and his whiskers were looking unruly in the extreme. His attire was also eye-bleedingly gaudy. Chakotay had to give him credit, he’d outdone himself with a garish mixture of iridescent stripes, spots and paisleys all meshed together and topped with a bright orange flock waist-coat. “Good evening, Commander. Captain, happy birthday and many happy returns, the crew have been waiting for you to arrive. They’re so excited. Your birthday celebration is always one of the highlights of the year and we have some extra special treats for you this evening.”

Her nails dug into Chakotay’s forearm as she nodded, her voice sounding strained as she fought for control. “Oh, _extra_ special? That sounds… um… wonderful, Neelix.”

Chakotay’s eyes glittered with delight as he watched her try to restrain herself. It was hard not to reel back under the onslaught of Neelix’s garrulous good humour. His enthusiasm was about as subtle as a stomach pump, which, Chakotay realised belatedly, was an unfortunate metaphor for this particular situation.

The bouncing Talaxian grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing holographic waiter and shoved them into Kathryn and Chakotay’s hands. He also took two plates from another waiter and stuck them under their noses. “Can I tempt you with a Darvot fritter or Felada onion crisp?”

Kathryn shook her head and took a sip of her champagne to hide her amusement, but she was beyond speech.

Chakotay came to the rescue. “No, thank you, Neelix.”

Neelix looked so disappointed that Kathryn was compelled to step in. “Thank you, Neelix, they look delicious, but we don’t want to spoil our appetites. I know you have something wonderful in store for us. Each year is better than the last, and I’ve made that mistake before, and filled up on savouries.”

Puffed up with pride, Neelix dumped the plates unceremoniously on a tray as it went past and rubbed his hands together. “Oh, Captain you have no idea of the gastronomic delights I have waiting for you. Mr Paris gave me some historical data from Earth’s twentieth century and I’ve had a wonderful time concocting delicacies from that period.” He leant closer, as if he was imparting a deep secret. “You won’t believe it until you see it.”

Kathryn nodded, her fingers digging even further into Chakotay’s arm when he muttered quietly… “ _That’s_ a given.”

Chakotay winced. If they didn’t get away from Neelix soon, he was going to finish up with permanent damage from Kathryn’s claws. Fortunately, she recovered enough to thank Neelix and then point out that someone was without food and drink on the other side of the room. He scuttled off to remedy that dire situation.

Chakotay looked down at her, prising her fingers from his forearm, but was delighted when she kept her arm looped through his. He smiled and told her quietly. “I promise we’ll have something appetising when we get back to my quarters. It’s your birthday, so you get to choose.”

Kathryn cocked her head to the side. “Hmmm, I’ll think about it….” A plan started to form in her mind, but for now she glanced towards the kitchen. “I’m dreading the great buffet unveiling. Do you think we’ll have to keep a straight face… or, God forbid, eat something?”

“You’re the birthday girl, so I guess _you_ will. Never fear though, I’ll be right behind you, encouraging you and urging you onward and upward.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, thanks so much. Just keep in mind, you’ve got a birthday coming up. I might have some suggestions for Neelix, now that I know what your favourite breakfast is… raspberries, wasn’t it?”

His smiled faded. “Okay, okay… I’ll create a diversion and you can pretend you’ve tasted something, just like we do every year. Soon I’m going to have to think of something else other than falling over… I’m starting to get a reputation for getting pie-eyed every year at your birthday.”

“Better you than me.”

“Hey, do you want the help or not?”

She patted his arm. “Your help is greatly appreciated. Now I think it’s time we mingled. I’ll see you later at the buffet surprise.”

Chakotay nodded, his eyes showing his disappointment as she slid her hand from his arm.

Kathryn felt it too and gave him a warm smile. “Don’t forget. _Diversion_. Can I count on you?”

He nodded, noting her look, and leant forward, whispering in her ear, “Always” then moved off into the crowd. Kathryn watched him go, her mouth hanging open in surprise and her feet riveted to the spot. She couldn’t move; his breathy whisper had speared right through her and she was concerned that if she did take a step, her knees would buckle. It was ridiculous, but she’d been acutely aware of him tonight, more so than usual. There was an undercurrent of something that was in equal parts delightful and frightening. It had started with her stupid quip in the ready room and now they were parrying and teasing one another.

Still staring at his departing back and hoping that it was safe to move at last, she was stopped in her tracks again when he turned and looked straight at her. His eyes drilled into hers for several heartbeats before he turned around and began talking to Ken Dalby. Then, he moved further into the crowd and almost out of sight.

Damn. Her knees had locked again and her insides were churning… not unpleasantly, but she would prefer if this weren’t happening. The possibility that he might tire of her company and perhaps drift away from her had set her mind on a path that she wasn’t sure she wanted to travel. The thought of trying to get Voyager home without his help and support was a daunting prospect and more than likely impossible. He was a true friend and she really did love him dearly. If only things were different.

Before she could get too maudlin, her attention was diverted when Naomi rushed over to wish her happy birthday. Samantha was right behind her, with more and more crew gathering around, offering their birthday wishes.

Chakotay was right. As much as she complained about her birthday party, she did enjoy herself. It was the one day of the year when the crew were happy to approach her and the self-imposed barriers seemed less formidable. As Megan Delaney and Mariah Henley were chatting animatedly to her about some near disaster in the messhall involving Neelix, some Feragoit goulash and a power coupling, she thought to herself that she should try and do this more often. It was good for her and the crew.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed, and Kathryn turned to find Neelix and two helpers moving through the rapidly parting crowd with a monstrous mound of something large, jiggling and brown, dotted with almost a small sun’s worth of candles blazing on top.

Kathryn pasted a smile on her face as the heaving mass made its way towards her, but on the inside she was screaming. She had no idea what it was, only that it looked alive and positively noxious. There was a rowdy chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ being sung, then cheers, and, against her better judgement, she leaned forward and blew out the candles.

She could feel Chakotay’s presence behind her as he peered over her shoulder at the quivering mass. “It looks delicious, Neelix. What is it?” Kathryn was tempted to elbow him in the stomach, but she needed him fit and well to divert a certain Talaxian.

Neelix grinned happily. “It’s a rare delicacy from twentieth century Earth called ‘Jell-O’.” He jiggled the platter and everyone took a step back as the mountain of brown wobbled precariously, threatening to slurp over the side and envelop everything in its path. “Marvellous, isn’t it? I had to use half a cargo container for the mould. It comes in all sorts of flavours; orange, lemon, lime, raspberry, strawberry and even blueberry, but I wasn’t sure which one you would like, so I used all of them…” He frowned. “I think that’s why it’s brown.”

Kathryn glanced sideways at Chakotay. He was grinning from ear to ear, the devil.

Indicating that Neelix and his helpers should put their burden down before there was a disaster, she watched in morbid fascination as the platter thudded onto the table and the Jell-O undulated like it was about to heave itself off the plate and join the party. She’d never seen anything so hideous in her life.

Neelix dug a spoon into the mass and plopped it in a bowl. The wound on the brown wobbling mountain closed over as if it had never been touched. Kathryn wasn’t quite sure what it reminded her of, but whatever it was, it wasn’t pleasant. “Here we are, Captain. You get first taste.”

“Oh, Neelix, thank you. It looks delicious.” She peered into the bowl. There was something white and chunky in there next to the brown gloop. “Um, Neelix, what’s this?”

He grinned. “That’s ice-cream. Traditionally served with Jell-O. I added some of your favourite – diced leola. I have to say, it makes a delightful accompaniment to the multi-flavoured Jell-O. I’m thinking of putting this on the menu permanently.”

“Well, perhaps this is something that should be saved for special occasions. Don’t you think so, Commander?” Kathryn had a spoon poised not too far from her mouth… this was Chakotay’s signal.

As Neelix turned to hear his answer, Chakotay swung towards them, tripped over his own feet and was on the way down when Neelix leapt forward to thwart the fall. Chakotay, in a manoeuvre that would have done a gymnast proud, swivelled to the side, but as he did so, he knocked the platter, its rippling mountain of brown goo, and the large tub of leola ice-cream tumbling to the floor with him.

Neelix squealed and Kathryn looked on in horrified delight. The Jell-O was splitting into smaller mountains and slithering across the floor. The ice-cream was melting rapidly, the tiny cubes of leola root floating through the mess like mini icebergs in a sea of brown. Kathryn dumped her bowl on the table and reached down to help Chakotay to his feet. He was covered in the slimy sticky mess and as shocked gasps began to deteriorate into laughter, Kathryn smiled. She couldn’t help it. Chakotay was a wreck. There were chunks of diced leola in his hair and his uniform was covered in shiny globs of brown. Kathryn tugged his hand, but her feet were swimming in the gelatinous slop, her boots slipped and before she knew where she was, she was lying on top of Chakotay, looking at him eye to eye through a haze of brown.

The crew were beside themselves, unsure whether to laugh, run away, or attempt to help, while Neelix was flapping and running in circles.

Although shocked for a split second, Kathryn began to chuckle, finally collapsing against Chakotay’s sticky shoulder and roaring with laughter. That started the crew and before long, the holodeck was a riot of hysterically, laughing crew.

Kathryn and Chakotay finally managed to stagger to their feet, still slipping and sliding in the goo.

“I think we’ll be transporting to our quarters, Neelix. Thank you for a lovely party and everyone enjoy the rest of the evening.”

Neelix was still all a-dither. “Oh, Captain. I’m so sorry this happened. I’ll bring some of the other food to your quarters… you can have it once you’ve changed.”

Kathryn smiled. “Thank you, Neelix, that’s very kind. I’ll look forward to it.”

She and Chakotay moved away from the table and Kathryn tapped her combadge. “Computer, transport the Captain and Commander to the Captain’s quarters.”

The crew watched as they disappeared then the laughter began again. The Captain’s birthday party never failed to be a night to remember.

* * *

As soon as they materialised in her quarters, Kathryn grimaced and rushed to the replicator. “Two large towels.” She tossed one to Chakotay. “You’re depositing all over my carpet.”

He looked down and huffed a laugh. “Oops, so I am, sorry. I’d better go back to my quarters and get cleaned up.”

Kathryn shook her head. “No point getting this over the entire deck. You can use my shower. Just don’t take too long.”

“Are you sure, Kathryn?”

She frowned. “Chakotay, before it starts to set…or worse. Yes, of course I’m sure.”

“Okay.” He shrugged and squelched through her bedroom and into the bathroom.

She heard the water start, and was struck for a second with the realisation that Chakotay was, at this precise moment, naked in her bathroom… a mere fifteen feet from where she was standing now. It was a disturbingly delightful thought.

Moving over to the replicator, she picked off chunks of Jell-O and her favourite diced leola, dropping them into the recycler one hideous piece at a time. Having fared better than Chakotay, she wasn’t quite so covered in the sticky substance, but it was still clinging to most of her uniform and there were large bits in her hair. She’d removed the worst of it when the door chimed.

“Come.”

It was Neelix, carrying a covered tray. “Captain, I’m so sorry about what happened. Is the Commander all right?”

“He’s fine, Neelix. Just getting cleaned up.”

“Oh that’s a relief. I’d hate to have to report to the Doctor that he was injured in a Jell-O accident.”

“Yes. It would be an unusual report to write and I’m not sure anyone would believe us.” Kathryn pointed to the tray. “What have you got there?”

“Oh, this, Captain, is your special party food…” He placed the tray on her table. “I thought you might be hungry so I brought you a selection.” He pulled the cover away from the tray with a flourish and Kathryn made the appropriate noises of approval. There was a rather odd array of objects on the platter. Some looked like they might be masquerading as food, but all looked decidedly inedible.

Neelix explained what they were and Kathryn thanked him kindly for his thoughtfulness and ushered him out the door before Chakotay emerged from the bathroom. There had been enough excitement for one day.

No sooner was Neelix safely in the corridor than she heard the bathroom door open and, with a towel wrapped low around his hips and running his fingers through his damp hair, Chakotay strolled out into the living area. “Did I hear Neelix?”

Kathryn swallowed. Her mouth, all of a sudden, very dry. “Hmmm, yes. He brought us some party food. I’ll explain in a minute.” With her towel in hand, she made her way past him towards the bedroom. “Oh, help yourself to the replicator for some clothes.”

“I thought we could stay in our ‘birthday suits’. It’s kind of appropriate.”

Kathryn jagged to a stop and spun around. She didn’t know why that had struck a nerve, but she glared at him. He was grinning, but the smile faded as he noticed her look. “It was a joke, Kathryn. Relax.”

Without a word, she turned back towards the bathroom and marched through the doors. Tossing her towel over the hook on the wall, she leant against the bathroom sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Her heart was pounding, and looking past the brown slime, there was a hunger in her eyes that hadn’t been there in years. Something had happened today. It had crept up on her, seeping into her being, and had been responsible for the uncharacteristic teasing and flirtatious quips. Maybe it had to do with the passing of yet another year, far from home and with no end to their odyssey in sight.

Birthdays tended to be a time of reflection and that’s all she seemed to have been doing this evening. Reflecting on her relationship with Chakotay, on him, and what he meant to her. He’d been foremost in her mind all day and it seemed that, without consciously realising it, she’d come to a decision.

Those few moments earlier this evening, when she’d asked questions that in the past, he would have given stock standard answers to but today avoided, had shaken her. Was he growing weary of her company? It wouldn’t surprise her and would strike a death knell to their deep friendship if he began to look elsewhere for companionship. He’d been more loyal than most, but he wasn’t a saint and no relationship could survive without input from both sides. So far, he’d managed to keep their relationship afloat, but it was her responsibility now to put in some effort too.

It was time she told him how she really felt, before he drifted away from her for good. They’d been out here for over six years now, and although it went against all she’d been taught, she knew that they needed each other. Well, she certainly needed him and if she read things correctly, they were both slowly dying inside and that couldn’t be a healthy or good for them or the crew. For everyone’s survival, they needed some closure. Phffft! Closure! What they needed to do was to spend some quality time in their ‘birthday suits’.

Kathryn shook her head then smiled at her reflection. “Computer, start shower, medium heat.” Within seconds she was naked and stepping into the steaming water.

Letting the water wash over and grinning the entire time, she was feeling remarkably sanguine about the important decision she’d just made. For some reason, she’d expected a fanfare or at the very least, a hiccup in the space-time continuum with this decision, but time had ticked over, and the universe had accepted it as normal. Things were going to be all right.

Finished her shower, she wandered out into the living area with her towel wrapped around her and another smaller one in her hand, rubbing her hair dry. Chakotay turned towards her and raised his eyebrows, although he didn’t look particularly happy. He was now wearing a pair of loose cotton pants and a tee.

“I thought we weren’t doing the ‘birthday suit’ thing?”

It had taken all of Kathryn’s courage to come out here dressed, or rather undressed, as she was, and she hadn’t given much thought as to how she was going to handle the situation. Much to her annoyance, she could feel a flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. He seemed completely unaffected by her lack of attire and she was now feeling more than a little foolish. “I’ll just go and get dressed. I won’t be long.”

She turned to go back to her bedroom, when he piped up, his hand on her bare shoulder. “Don’t feel you have to on my account. It is your birthday after all.”

Kathryn turned to him, and stared into his eyes, trying desperately to read what he really thought. She’d started this so it was up to her to set the tone, so she leapt in with both feet. “Yes, it is, and I changed my mind about the ‘birthday suits’.”

She waited for his reaction, but he didn’t move. Instead, he huffed a laugh. “Kathryn, I don’t think this is a very good idea, especially tonight. Why don’t you sleep on it, and talk to me tomorrow?”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure you really want to do this.”

Now she was annoyed. All those plaintive looks and heated stares and now that she was here, offering herself to him, he wasn’t interested. What sort of contrary….? Her mouth twitched. That was exactly what he was. Contrary. She spun on her heel and thought to herself, ‘let him contrary this’!

“Suit yourself, Commander, you know where I live.” She walked through her bedroom door and let the towel drop just inside the door.

He got a brief glimpse of her naked back before she disappeared into the room. A tantilising and very tempting glimpse.

Chakotay stood there, welded to the deck plating. What the hell!? One minute she was telling him to back off and the next she was swanning off in the nude. Did she really think that he would be that easily seduced? He had his pride _and_ his self-control. She might think she was irresistible, but underneath the yearning and desperate desire, he had the control of a Vulcan monk. He could resist her and he would. She was in for a rude awakening. His face crumpled a bit with that thought. He’d like nothing more than to wake up with Kathryn, rudely or otherwise.

What a nightmarish dilemma. The woman of his dreams was in the next room, naked and waiting for him, if he chose to follow her, or, he could be cold and distant, giving her a dose of her own medicine. Listening to the sounds of her in the other room, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

With a deep breath, he turned towards the exit, taking three giant strides, determined to show her just how resilient he was… but then he stopped, and frowned, berating himself. What the hell was he doing? She wanted him. He’d been waiting years for this, and he was going to walk away because she’d dented his pride. Damn, he was a contrary idiot.

He spun back around and marched towards her bedroom, pulling his tee off as he went. At the bedroom door, he paused and addressed her. “Kathryn, I’m not going to ask if you’re sure about this, because I know you wouldn’t do this unless you were certain. But just so as you know. This is for keeps. We don’t hide or pretend in front of the crew. We are mature adults and so are all the crew… except for perhaps Tom…”

“And Naomi.”

“Oh, yes and Naomi.” He mused for a moment. “Harry probably fits that list too, but that’s beside the point.”

“And what is the point, Chakotay?”

“You tell me.” He was determined not to be a walkover.

“All right.” She was now wearing her light peach coloured robe, but she was still naked underneath and when she put her hands on her hips, it pulled apart and he was treated to a delightful display of cleavage. “The point is, I love you and have done so for years, I need you and I want you, and I’m thoroughly sick of pretending otherwise.” She began to pace back and forth in front of him. “It’s another birthday, Chakotay. How many more are going to pass before we get home? By then it will be too late. You deserve better than what I dish out to you. You give me your loyalty and your devotion and I give you nothing in return. It’s not fair and I’m so ashamed of myself. I should have told you how I felt years ago, but I was too busy being the ‘captain’ and maintaining distance and my command presence when it wasn’t necessary.” She turned to him, her face creased in a frown. “I hope you can forgive me and know that I love you with all my heart, and that we can move on from this point and create something wonderful that will last a lifetime. What do you think?”

All of a sudden he was tongue tied, as his current circumstances became startlingly apparent. He was in Kathryn’s bedroom shirtless, she was in front of him, wearing next to nothing and although he’d tried very hard to listen to every word she’d said, he’d got a bit lost after hearing the first ‘I love you’.

He was certain that the last part had been a question. Therefore, he took a punt and answered. “Sure.”

It was obviously the right answer, because Kathryn smiled broadly and stepped into his embrace.

Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear. “I love you too, just in case you hadn’t figured it out.”

He could feel her smile against his chest. “I had sneaking suspicion, but I’m so pleased that you still do.”

Her breasts were pressed into his chest and one of his hands was skimming over her back and buttocks. She reached up, her hand sweeping over his chest, up his neck to his face. Running her finger over his tattoo, down his cheek and along his lips, she looked up into his eyes and smiled. “I’ve wanted to do that for as long as I can remember.”

He grinned. “Can I show you what I’ve wanted to do for as long as I can remember?”

Kathryn’s eyes glinted and she bit her bottom lip, then murmured. “Please.”

Without a word he hoisted her up, holding her under her bottom. As her legs wrapped around his hips, he carried her the last few steps to the bed, lowering her onto the mattress, and, shucking off his pants, he lay down beside her.

As his body covered hers, Kathryn closed her eyes and grinned. This was certainly going to be a birthday to remember.

* * *

Several hours later, Kathryn and Chakotay wandered out to the living area. Hunger had driven them from their bed. The only food they’d had all evening had been topically applied, and they were both ravenous. They approached the tray that Neelix had brought earlier and tentatively lifted the covers to inspect the fare.

Kathryn laughed at Chakotay’s face as he leaned down and studied the items more closely. “What the hell is that?”

“That is a donut. A savoury donut.”

“But isn’t that sugar on the outside?”

“Uh huh… and cinnamon. According to Neelix, he improved it by adding some cheese and neccel stripes to the recipe. I dare you to try it.”

“Trying to get rid of me already?”

Kathryn shook her head and kissed his cheek. “Never.”

Chakotay held up an oddly shaped bread roll, with something inside. “And this?”

“That is a hot dog.”

“It’s not like any hot dog I’ve ever seen. Paris took me to a baseball game on the holodeck once and apparently, it is a rule that you have to eat hot dogs and drink beer at the game. This is nothing like the ones we had that day.”

“Well, according to Neelix, he thought they might look better if they were actually shaped like dogs, then people wouldn’t be asking why they were called hot dogs when they looked like sausages.”

Chakotay held up the meat filling and it was indeed shaped like a dog, with four legs, a head and a tail. “It looks like Molly.”

Kathryn shuddered. “He thought I might like that. I didn’t have the heart to tell him how disturbing it was to eat something that looked like my dog.”

Chakotay guffawed.

Kathryn pointed to several golf ball sized items on the tray. “Those are puff pizzas.”

“Puff pizzas?”

“Yes, there was some mix up with the flour and he used too much of something; they puffed up into balls. That puddle around each one is the cheese topping that slid off and pooled at the base.”

Chakotay poked at them tentatively and then plonked the lid back on the platter. “Okay, how does mushroom soup sound? My treat.”

Kathryn grinned. “So you’re not going to be tempted by Neelix’s culinary delights. Shame on you, Commander.”

He grabbed Kathryn around the waist with one arm and pulled her to him. “I don’t see you indulging either, Captain. You’re going to have to lie again and tell him you enjoyed them.”

“It’s tradition, and who am I to break with tradition.”

His hand wove through her hair and he pulled her against him for a kiss. “I’m all for traditions. How many times do you have to do something before it becomes a tradition?”

Kathryn pretended to give the question some deep thought and then smiled. “Oh, I’d say four times.”

Chakotay grinned. “Okay, we eat and then go back to bed, we have a tradition to create.”

Kathryn laughed and turned to the replicator. Some traditions just couldn’t be beaten.

 

_fin_


End file.
